1. Field
This application relates to road maps, specifically to indications on such maps which will focus the attention of the user to designated segments that conform to certain criteria established by the map designer.
2. Prior Art
Most road maps are marketed as the foldable paper or laminated type made available through convenience stores and related tourist dispensaries; many of these maps have the same basic features, such as: (i) one side is the map surface with numbered highways and roads, names of towns and cities, distance notations between designated towns and cities, county and/or state boundary lines, color shading that denotes public areas such as national or state forests or parks, and points of interest such as national and state monuments, historic trails, lakes, rivers and conspicuous mountain peaks and ranges, e.g., Pike's Peak, Teton Range, etc; (ii) the reverse side might display cities and towns in a larger scale, photos of points of interest, a legend, and information relating to points of interest demarked on the apposing side of the map; furthermore, this side of the map may depict an index for cities and towns to enable the viewer to locate them on the reverse side; a city or town usually may correspond with a certain number and letter code, e.g. “L 10”; the viewer would locate the letter L along the top edge of the map, then find the number 10 along the side edge of the map, then transfix an imaginary line from each to a point of intersection on the surface of the map where the specified city or town would be found.